Situation inverse
by fyrielle
Summary: Et si Richard Castle était en fait lieutenant de police au 12th district et Kate Beckett l'écrivain à succès et auteure de bestsellers ? Et si les rôles étaient tout simplement inversés…
1. Chapter 1

**Situation inverse**

Résumé : Et si Richard Castle était en fait lieutenant de police au 12th district et Kate Beckett l'écrivain à succès et auteure de bestsellers ? Et si les rôles étaient tout simplement inversés…

1.

Kate Beckett, auteur sexy de séries policières à succès du moment et reconnue dans le monde entier venait juste de sortir son tout dernier bestseller, le dernier Derrick Storm dans lequel, au grand damne de tous ses fans et surtout de son éditrice Gina, elle mettait tragiquement fin aux jours de sa poule aux œufs d'or de héros. Et c'est dans un lieu sublime, entourée de splendides hommes quémandant attentions et autographes, que notre jeune auteure, accompagnée de sa fille Alexie et de sa mère Martha, passa sa soirée pour fêter la sortie de son nouveau roman. Après avoir discutée avec des dizaines de fans et signer de nombreux autographes sur des parties plus ou moins intimes de leurs corps, notre héroïne fut rejoint par son éditrice, une charmante et pulpeuse blonde du nom de Gina Cowell.

-dis-moi, quelle espèce d'idiote tue le personnage principal de ses bestsellers ?

-Il ne faut pas chercher bien loin, il m'ennuyait, tout simplement ! Ça me donnait l'impression de bosser… lança Kate.

-Oh tu bossais… Pauvre chou ! lui dit-elle, sarcastique. Y avait d'autres solutions, t'aurais pu le mettre à la retraite ou l'estropier ou le faire engager dans un cirque. Ah mais non, bien sûr, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui mettre une balle dans la tête !

- Eh oui, une vraie boucherie, la balle l'a complètement défiguré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas Derrick Storm la poule aux œufs d'or, c'est Kate Beckett. J'ai écrit une demi-douzaine de bestsellers avant lui, tu penses peut-être que je n'en suis plus capable ?

-Oh je n'en sais rien, tu ne devais pas me rendre un manuscrit il y a déjà deux mois ?

-Que veux-tu ? Ça ne se commende pas, le génie ! Lâcha Kate d'un air narquois, en regardant la foule du regard, cherchant un visage familier.

-Ah oui vraiment ? Et la page blanche, Kate ? ça fait quel effet ? Je sais que t'as rien écrit depuis deux mois !

-C'est ridicule, lui rétorqua-t-elle, encore sous le choc de cette fuite qui, elle le savait, ne pouvait venir que de sa mère.

-Mes sources sont extrêmement fiables.

-Peut être que oui, mais elles ont tort !

-Vaudrait mieux pour toi parce que sans aucun manuscrit sur mon bureau d'ici 3 petites semaines, Kate, Blackpown demandera le remboursement de l'avance qu'on t'a accordé.

Kate se retint de renchérir et bougonna des paroles incompréhensibles à son éditrice puis fit demi-tour à la recherche de sa traitresse de mère.

Loin de cette fête, dans un autre appartement spacieux, le corps d'une magnifique jeune femme recouvert de pétales de roses avec deux tournesols sur les yeux venait d'être découvert et les inspecteurs qui enquêtaient sur son meurtre l'entouraient de leur présence chaleureuse. Notamment un lieutenant d'une quarantaine d'année, bel homme à la coiffure impeccable qui se pencha devant elle.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda le lieutenant Richard Castle, comme s'il discutait avec la victime, sachant très bien qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse mais simplement pour montrer son profond respect pour cette perte humaine.

-Allison Tisdale, 34 ans, diplômée de la FAC de New York, elle travaillait dans le social, lui expliqua le lieutenant Esposito, en lisant son carnet de notes. Les voisins se sont plaints de la musique, et comme elle ne répondait pas... ils ont envoyé le gardien pour vérifier.

-Aucune trace de lutte... il la connaissait, dit Castle comme pour lui-même.

-Il lui a même acheté des fleurs. Qui a dit que le romantisme était mort ? Plaisanta le médecin légiste, Lanie Parish, en le regardant et lui faisant les yeux doux.

Castle se contenta de monter les yeux au ciel sous le regard rieur de Ryan et jaloux d'Esposito. Depuis le temps que la légiste lui faisait des avances, il avait l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a offert à part les roses ? Questionna Castle en direction de Lanie.

-Deux balles dans la poitrine, provenant d'un petit calibre.

Castle était soucieux. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il avait déjà vue cela quelque part mais il était incapable de se rappeler où. Et cela l'enrageait.

-Ça ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose ? Ne put-il s'empêché de demander.

-Euh non. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, les allumés. Je suis plutôt classique, un gars tue sa femme adultère, je boucle le gars et je rentre ! Répliqua le latino

Après plusieurs longues minutes à tourner autour du corps, Castle mis enfin un nom sur l'endroit où il avait déjà vue ce genre de scène de crime. Ou plus exactement lu cette scène de crime…

-Les roses sur son corps, les tournesols sur ses yeux...

Devant le regard hagard de ses compagnons, il s'exclama :

-Ça vous arrive de lire ?

-Chérie, sérieusement, personne ne fait ses devoirs pendant une fête ! Se lamenta une femme rousse d'un certain âge, mais qui ne perdait pas le moins du monde de son charme.

-J'ai un examen la semaine prochaine ! lui répondit une jeune adolescente d'une quinzaine d'année, aussi rousse que sa grand-mère.

-Et alors, moi aussi, j'ai un examen du foie ! Pourtant je ne suis pas en train de réviser. Servez-moi une coupe de champagne ! lança-t-elle au barman.

-Mettez en deux ! Renchérie Kate en les rejoignant.

-Bonsoir chérie, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne servent que de l'alcool bon marché ? Les ventes de tes bouquins ont chuté ou quoi ? lui dit Martha en avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

-Salut maman, lança affectueusement l'adolescente à sa mère.

-C'est toi qui a dit à Gina que j'avais du mal à écrire ? Lâcha instinctivement Kate à l'intention de la vieille femme.

-Non, non pas du tout, je n'ai rien dit de la sorte ! J'ai, j'ai, j'ai seulement... oui d'accord, peut-être que sans le faire exprès je lui ai dit qu'en ce moment, tu passais toutes tes journées planté en pyjama devant la télé à regarder les courses de chevaux. Mais détend toi, tu es une artiste alors c'est normal !

Kate n'en revenait pas. Sa propre mère avait balancé une information aussi primordiale que le fait qu'elle était effectivement dans une période de feuille blanche, toutes inspirations ayant déserté son cerveau survolté d'imagination habituellement.

-Nous avions un accord, je te laisse vivre avec nous mais tu ne parles pas de mon boulot.

-De quoi veux-tu que je parle, tu n'as rien écrit depuis que j'ai emménagé !

-Grand-mère !

-Ben quoi c'est vrai, elle n'a rien écrit !

-Peu importe si j'écris ou si je n'écris pas, j'apprécierais seulement si tu n'allais pas tout raconter à mon éditrice.

-Oh, arrête, ça n'avait rien de méchant.

Elle regarda un instant par-dessus l'épaule de sa fille, puis but cul sec son verre de champagne.

-Une seconde, chéri, mon détecteur de cheveux gris s'est mis en alerte !

-Oh...

-Bingo, pas d'alliance ! Poussez-vous les enfants, maman va à la pêche !

Une fois seules toutes les deux, la mère et la fille se regardèrent, Kate couvant sa fille du regard, puis s'assis à côté d'elle, entamant la conversation.

-T'aurais jamais dû me laisser faire...

-Faire quoi, la laisser emménager ? Je trouve ça mignon.

-On verra quand je l'aurais étranglée.

Alors qu'elle allait lui donner un verre de champagne pour qu'elle puisse, elle aussi, profiter de la soirée, la jeune fille regarda sa mère comme si elle était outrée et lui rendit le verre en souriant.

-T'as oublié que j'avais que 15 ans ?

-Non mais t'es précoce !

- Même si je suis précoce, je préfère quand même attendre.

- Quand j'avais ton âge moi... Non, je ne peux pas te raconter ça, ça serait extrêmement déplacé. Même si justement c'est le but. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir plein d'histoires glauques que tu pourras raconter à tes enfants ?

-Je crois que t'en as largement assez pour nous deux.

- La vie doit être une aventure. Maintenant, tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'ai tué Derrick ? Y avait plus de surprises, je savais exactement ce qui allait se passer dans mes bouquins avant même de les écrive. C'est un peu comme ces soirées, tout est si prévisible : "Je suis votre plus grand fan", "Où allez-vous chercher toutes ces histoires ?"

- Vous oubliez l'incontournable "Vous pouvez signer sur mes pectoraux ?"

- Non, ça, ça ne me dérange pas trop.

- Oui, et ben moi ça me dérange si tu veux tout savoir.

- Rien qu'une fois, je voudrais qu'on vienne me voir pour me dire un truc nouveau !

- Mademoiselle Beckett ?

Un inconnu s'immisça dans la discussion mère-fille, ce qui fit automatiquement se tourner notre auteure favorite.

-Où voulez-vous que je signe ? Demanda Kate en sortant prestement un stylo, prêt à signé un autographe.

-Lieutenant Rick Castle, de la police de New York. J'aurais quelques questions à propos d'un meurtre commis plus tôt dans la soirée, sollicita le lieutenant en détaillant la jeune femme.

- Ça c'est nouveau ! lança Alexie à sa mère en se penchant et lui prenant le stylo des mains.


	2. Chapter 2

Premièrement, je tiens à vous remercier, j'étais très surprise de voir que mon idée de fiction avait autant plu alors un grand merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews chaleureuses !  
Deuxièmement, concernant la suite de l'histoire : ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne comptais pas recopier bêtement le scripte originel de l'épisode, se serait effectivement très ennuyeux au bout d'un moment. Je compte juste calquer sur l'épisode seulement les passages en rapport avec l'enquête en cours, histoire de ne pas faire fausse route ou pire un hors sujet.  
J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier ! \(-^o^-)/ BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !

2.

Le lieutenant Castle emmena notre héroïne jusqu'au poste de police, situé au 12th district. Kate patienta donc en salle d'interrogatoire pendant quelques minutes avant de faire face, de nouveau, au bel agent.

-Mademoiselle Beckett, je me doute que vous devez être perplexe quant à votre présence ici.

-Aurais-je oubliée de payer une contravention ? Le nargua la jeune femme de son éternel sourire enjôleur.

Le lieutenant déposa doucement un fin dossier sur la table avant de s'assoir à son tour bien en face de la jeune femme et de le feuilleter tranquillement, ignorant par la même occasion les regards insistants de cette dernière.

-J'ai sous les yeux votre dossier et il n'est pas vraiment vierge, Mademoiselle Beckett.

-Oh je vous en prie, appelez-moi Kate ! Minauda-t-elle en posant un coude sur la table avant d'y déposer sa tête, faisant ainsi ressortir sa poitrine aguicheuse.

Castle la regarda un moment dans les yeux puis reporta son attention sur le dossier. Kate était surprise par autant d'indifférence mais ne le laissa pas intimider. Elle adorait les défis et celui-ci promettait d'être très intéressant. Elle s'humecta sensuellement les lèvres et se rassit au fond de son siège.

-Vous avez déjà à votre actif plusieurs infractions au code de la route, sans compter les excès de vitesse à répétition. Et je ne parle même pas de votre « trouble sur la voie publique »…

-Oui j'étais avec des amies.

-Il est écrit que vous avez était arrêter en petite tenue…

-Que voulez-vous ? Il faisait chaud et les fontaines de la ville sont très agréables en temps de canicule. Vous deviez essayer ! Lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

On entendit de légers ricanements provenant de derrières le miroir sans teint et Castle devina sans mal que ses deux amis et coéquipiers en étaient les commanditaires. Il allait entendre parler de cette histoire pendant longtemps, il n'en douta pas une seule seconde. Lui, qui d'habitude était on ne peut plus discret sur sa vie privée, allait être servie.

-Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour ces infantilités, qui de toutes façons, ont était abandonnées… Mais pour ceci, dit-il pour relancer l'interrogatoire.

Castle lui tendis une photo sur laquelle était représenté la jeune femme assassinée plus tôt dans la matinée.

-« des fleurs pour ta tombe »… répondit Kate, incrédule.

-Vous la connaissiez ? Elle s'appelait Allison Tisdale. C'était la fille d'un magnat de l'immobilier Newyorkais.

-Je l'ai peut-être rencontrée lors d'un gala ou d'une séance de dédicaces mais je la connaissais pas intimement.

-Et cet homme ? Marvin Fisk. Son nom vous dit peut-être quelque chose ? On pense que cette fois, le meurtrier s'est inspiré de « Pas de furie en enfer ».

-Pas du tout. Mais on dirait que j'ai un nouveau de fan… lança-t-elle à l'intention de Castle, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Je dirais plutôt un fanatique fou…

-Vous ne me paressez pas fou pour moi, répliqua-t-elle, sûre de l'avoir déstabilisé ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Castle resta sans voix quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de continuer la conversation. Il n'allait pas certainement pas lui dire qu'il était un vrai fan de ses bouquins. Ses coéquipiers allaient déjà assez se moquer de lui moquer comme ça et il n'allait lui donner la satisfaction qu'elle attendait. Kate, de son coté, fanfaronna silencieusement, heureuse de son coup.

-Vous les connaissez, oui ou non ? Questionna le lieutenant un peu plus rudement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Non, répondit l'auteure sur le même ton

Puis elle reprit d'une voix plus mielleuse.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi strict quand vous discutez avec d'autres personnes ?

-Toujours quand il s'agit de suspect, répliqua ce dernier, répondant ainsi à la pique de la jeune femme.

-Alors je suis suspectée de meurtre ? Moi qui pensais que vous m'aviez emmené parce que vous m'appréciez un petit peu, je suis déçue… Mais, n'y a-t-il pas un diction qui dit que toute personne est innocente tant que l'on n'a pas prouvé qu'elle est coupable ?

Castle eu un petit sourire en biais, s'amusant de la situation.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai dit « suspect » et non pas « coupable », mademoiselle Beckett.

Kate, mouché, n'osa plus poser de questions, se contentant de répondre aux interrogations du lieutenant. Après lui avoir demandé si elle recevait des lettres de fans qui lui semblerait plus bizarres qu'à l'accoutumer, auxquelles elle répondit qu'elles l'étaient toutes, il la pria de lui déposer lesdits courriers au poste le plus rapidement possible.

De retour dans son appartement, Kate ne fut pas surprise de retrouvée sa mère en charmante compagnie. Elle rejoignit donc sa fille dans la salle à manger, accoudé au plan de travail, un livre dans les mains. En s'approchant, elle lui baisa affectueusement le front, comme à son habitude. Alexie ôta ses écouteurs et sourie à sa mère.

-Comment c'était la prison ? Pas trop de prise de tête avec les prostitués ?

-C'est sympa de voir que tu as une bonne opinion de moi, mais je m'en suis sortie comme une chef, souria-t-elle à la blague de l'adolescente.

-Que te voulait ce beau lieutenant de police tout à l'heure ? Je me suis vraiment inquiété tu sais.

Au regard de la rousse, Kate compris qu'elle avait une fois de plus angoissé sa fille. Elle l'enlaça délicatement, la bordant comme si elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

-Il voulait juste mon aide sur une enquête.

-Une enquête ?

-Oui, deux meurtres ont été commis en suivant scrupuleusement deux de mes œuvres.

-Mais c'est horrible ! lança Alexie, se délivrant de l'emprise sa mère.

-Je sais. Mais ce qui me surprend le plus, ce sont les livres desquels le tueur s'est inspiré. Ce sont des œuvres mineurs, très peu de mes fans les ont lus.

-Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier ?

-Pas vraiment… J'en saurais plus demain. Je retourne au poste de police.

-Il t'a demandé de revenir ?

-Ce n'est pas les mots exacts qu'il a utilisé mais globalement, c'est ce que cela voulait dire…

Kate souria encore plus en repensant à sa conversation avec le lieutenant Castle. Définitivement, cet homme l'intriguait !

-Quand tu as un homme dans la tête, tu ne fais pas semblant ! S'exclama la rousse en riant devant l'expression faussement outrée de sa mère.

Puis elles reprirent une conversation plus ordinaire, tout en dégustant des biscuits fraichement préparés par la jeune fille.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Le lendemain matin, le lieutenant Richard Castle recevait sur son bureau des tonnes de cartons visiblement plein à craquer d'enveloppes et de lettre en tout genre. Il jeta un regard dépité au jeune policier venu lui remettre son si aimable « présent ». Et après avoir ordonné à ce dernier de déposer tous ces cartons dans la salle de réunion, notre homme se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier pour lui demander des nouvelles du labo. Aucune empreinte, ni trace d'ADN avait répondit le latino. Castle soupira puis alla se chercher un café pour se réveiller. Seulement, à sa plus grande surprise, il ne fut pas seul dans la salle de pause. Une charmante jeune femme brune se dirigea tranquillement vers lui, deux cafés dans les mains. Elle lui souria largement en lui tendant le breuvage fumant.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes encore là ? Demanda Castle en acceptant tout de même le café que lui proposait l'auteure.

-Vous me manquiez, lâcha instantanément Kate en se posant nonchalamment sur le rebord du meuble où était entreposée la cafetière du poste.

Elle avait adopté une position telle que de l'endroit où se trouvait Rick, il avait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté. Il le survola rapidement, sous le regard incendiaire de la jeune femme, avant de reprendre contenance et de siroté son café en évitant de la regarder. Kate, de son côté, était plus que satisfaite de son petit effet. A ce rythme, il finirait dans son lit plus vite que prévu. Mais elle voulait encore jouer…

-Mais au fond, j'ai dut vous manquer aussi, non ?

-Vous voulez vraiment la réponse ?

-Oh ! Vous jouez encore au lieutenant de police sans coeur qui ne fait pas confiance aux femmes ?

-Si vous le dites.

Devant le peu de conversation du policier, Kate parut décontenancé.

-J'ai ramené les courriers, comme vous me l'avez demander.

-J'ai eu le loisir de voir, en effet, des dizaines de cartons sur mon bureau en arrivant ce matin. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous, vous resteriez dans les parages. Vous voulez peut être déposé une plainte ? Plaisanta-t-il, rentrant quelque peu dans son jeu.

Kate se contenta de sourire largement. Mais la tournure des évènements ne lui plaisant guère, elle lâcha sa bombe, qui, elle s'en doutait, n'allait pas plaire à son lieutenant.

-J'ai proposé à votre patron de vous aider sur cette enquête, et vue mes relation avec le maire, le capitaine Montgomery n'a pas pu refuser.

Castle faillit s'étouffé dans son café en entendant les dires de la jeune femme. Elle venait vraiment de faire ce qu'elle venait de dire !

-Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Je savais que ça vous ferez plaisir de passer plus de temps avec moi, lança Kate toujours aussi séductrice. J'ai offert mon aide pour résoudre votre enquête et votre patron à accepter. Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, si vous ne me croyez pas…

Kate eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Castle quittait prestement la pièce en direction du bureau du capitaine Montgomery. Ce dernier, ayant anticipé le geste de son meilleur agent, était déjà sorti de son bureau prêt à l'intercepter.

-Vous avez un problème, lieutenant Castle ?

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, oui ! S'exclama ce dernier. Avez-vous vraiment…

-Vous travaillerais avec Mademoiselle Beckett le temps de cette enquête. Vous ne voulez pas que notre amitié avec le maire de notre charmante ville en soit détérioré n'est-ce pas, lieutenant ? Le coupa le capitaine, lui faisant un geste amical de la main pour le calmer.

-Non…

-Parfait. Vous pouvez disposer.

-Capitaine, je peux vous parler en privé ? Demanda tout de même Castle, n'aimant guère se faire moucher devant son équipe.

-Non.

Sa réponse négative fut sans appel. Il ne lui parlerait certainement pas dans les heures qui suivraient. Castle se retourna, furieux d'avoir une allumeuse de plus sur les bras, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Esposito et Ryan qui se retenaient de peu d'éclater de rire.

-Et ça vous fait rire en plus ! Explosa Castle, usant son frein une fois de plus.

-Un obsédé du contrôle comme vous, obligé de se taper une nana incontrôlable, je manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Lâcha le latino qui ne se retenu plus et riait aux éclats, suivit de près par son acolyte.

Castle grinça des dents puis voulu faire demi-tour pour rejoindre son bureau quand Ryan l'apostropha, redevenu sérieux.

-Il y a eu un autre meurtre ! Dans le centre-ville. Lanie la déjà ramener et t'attend dans la salle d'autopsie.

Il ne répondit pas mais à peine allait-il de nouveau se retourner qu'il fut interrompu une deuxième fois.

-Lieutenant Castle !

La voix féminine ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne, ce qui fit soupirer Castle, et Kate se retrouva à ses côtés, toujours aussi joyeuse. Elle lui emboita le pas alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

-Vous ne compter tout de même pas partir sans moi, j'espère ?

-L'idée m'était bien passé par la tête, en effet. Seulement la réalité est beaucoup plus cruelle avec moi, ces derniers temps, ne put s'empêchait de lâcher Castle, sarcastique.

Mais Kate ne se démonta pas. Elle enchaîna.

-Où va-t-on ?

-A la morgue.

-Cool !

Intérieurement, Castle ne put se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour mériter d'être torturer psychologiquement à ce point. Mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout au fait que le bon Dieu auquel il avait été habitué à croire puisse être aussi sadique avec lui… Car la jeune femme à ses côtés ne le lâchait pas du regard et, pour couronner le tout, se rapprochait dangereusement de lui.

-Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous acceptiez de dîner avec moi, un soir ? Minauda Kate, se collant langoureusement au lieutenant, restait toujours aussi calme.

-Je…

Mais il fut interrompu par les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrir sur une certaine légiste qui, surprise de les trouver ensemble et surtout aussi proches, ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grande la bouche d'étonnement. Lanie fut prise d'une subite envie d'étriper la jeune femme avec l'un de ces scalpels, réputés pour le tranchant de leurs lames. Kate, fidèle à elle-même, ne remarqua pas le trouble du médecin et, se détachant de Castle, se présenta chaleureusement à la nouvelle venue, surprenant les deux autres protagonistes.

-Enchantée, je suis Kate Beckett. J'ai toujours voulue assister à une vraie autopsie, je peux venir ?

-Euh… Oui… Répondit le jeune femme, hésitante. Si Rick est d'accord, vous pouvez nous accompagner, mais je vous préviens, vous ne touchez à rien ! Vous vous contentez d'écouter et de regarder. Suis-je clair ?

-Rodgers, chef ! Aussi limpide que de l'eau de roche, plaisanta Kate impatiente et ravie de pouvoir continuer à suivre son lieutenant préféré.

La légiste jeta un regard à Castle. Celui-ci lui affirma muettement qu'elle pouvait rester. De toute façon, s'il avait refusé, elle aurait bien trouvé un autre moyen pour l'ennuyer…


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite tant attendu ! j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! bonne lecture ^^

4.

Dans la salle d'autopsie du docteur Parish, Kate s'enthousiasma de pouvoir assister à une véritable dissection d'un corps humain. Non pas que l'imaginer fusse difficile pour elle, mais y être confronter était une toute autre histoire. Castle, de son côté, l'observait silencieusement arpenter la pièce. Sauf que lui-même était surveillé continuellement par la légiste, morte de jalousie qu'il s'intéresse à une autre femme alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais réussie à attirer son attention plus que nécessaire. Lanie commença donc son étude anatomique sous les regards des deux autres personnes présentes, répondant aussi poliment qu'elle le pouvait aux nombreuses questions de l'auteure surexcitée. Une fois l'examen terminé, Kate remonta prestement à l'étage à cause d'un appel urgent.  
Pendant ce temps, toujours dans la morgue du poste, Lanie questionna notre jeune lieutenant.

-Elle va te suivre encore longtemps ?

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Rien. Je me posais juste la question…

Voyant que son commentaire n'avait eu strictement aucune répercussion sur Castle, elle tenta une autre approche.

-Je l'ai trouvée très immature pour une auteure de bestsellers. Pas toi ? Minauda-t-elle, dans l'espoir d'une réponse un peu plus sincère de la part de son locuteur.

-Si. Mais on va dire que c'est ce qui fait son charme…

-Mouais… Elle est quand même trop… Trop, mince, trop grande et trop…

-Ton jugement est surtout trop faussé.

-Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

-Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, voilà où est le problème, Lanie ! La réprimanda calmement Castle. Tu réagis comme si on était en couple alors que ça n'a jamais été le cas ! Tu devrais plutôt laisser une nouvelle chance à Esposito… Tu sais très bien qu'il n'attend que ça…

-Ma relation avec Javier, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Et c'est bien mieux comme ça, tu peux me croire. Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue ces derniers temps…

-Ça, je le sais bien.

-Tu me tomberas bien un jour dans les bras, Rick.

-Si ça te plait de perdre ton temps, Lanie. Fais ce que tu veux…

-J'y comptais bien. Et tu peux dire à ton mannequin d'écrivaillon que la concurrence sera rude.

-J'en prend note, merci de l'avoir précisé, lui lança Kate qui venait juste de redescendre, ne voyant personne remonter de la morgue. Nous sommes rivales en amour maintenant. Le jeu n'en sera que plus amusant… Fit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sourire que lui rendit la légiste. Puis dans un même mouvement, elles tournèrent la tête vers Castle qui les observait depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Et ce dernier déglutit quand il constata que les ennuies, bizarrement, ne faisait que commencer…

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement pour notre partenariat de choc, entre enquête et petites allusions perverses de la part de Beckett, et les appels ou autres messages tout aussi explicites venant de Lanie, Castle fut plus qu'heureux de pénétrer enfin dans son petit appartement newyorkais. Enfin seul avec lui-même, il put à loisir réfléchir à cette nouvelle et incroyable collaboration avec son auteure de romans policiers favorite, même s'il ne lui avouerait probablement jamais. Il se servit tranquillement un verre de vin en s'installant dans son sofa et se remémora les évènements des quelques heures passées. Un « jeu ». Elle trouvait que c'était un jeu… Il ne savait pas quoi en penser mais une chose était sûr, il n'appréciait que très peu de n'être qu'un jouet, un simple pion, entre les mains de ces deux jeunes femmes. Puis son regard se posa sur une vieille photo de famille, et, ressassant ses idées noires, il en profita pour appeler son père…

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un des quartiers les plus huppés de Soho, Kate rentrait elle aussi dans son immense appartement, où sa fille l'enlaça joyeusement en lui souhaitant un bon retour.

-Tu t'es bien amuser aujourd'hui, j'imagine, vue le large sourire que tu arbores depuis tout à l'heure, demanda Alexie en déposant le manteau de sa mère dans le placard.

-Assez, en effet. J'ai surtout découvert que j'avais une rivale.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas la seule à courir après le beau et froid lieutenant Castle ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement, comme si l'idée la rendait complètement heureuse.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Le médecin légiste.

-Et comment s'appelle cette charmante créature qui met un peu de piment dans ta pseudo relation avec ta peut être futur conquête ?

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent à la table du salon en riant, continuant leur conversation mère-fille, et rejoignirent Martha pour le dîner.

-Alors comme ça, tu aides dans une enquête pour meurtre ? Ça ne me plait pas du tout, ma chérie ! Lança Martha, en se resservant un peu de salade.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? J'ai signé une décharge, il ne leur arrivera rien si j'ai un problème mais en échange, le lieutenant Castle se porte garant de ma sécurité. Je suis entre de bonnes mains, cesse de t'inquiéter, Mère.

-Oui, mais s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ? Je me fiche des répercutions que cela aura ou non sur leur réputation, ce que je veux par-dessus tout, c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé ! Imagine que tu te prennes une balle perdue un jour !

Martha était tellement inquiète que Kate n'eue d'autre choix de lui montrer un objet fort pratique dans les forces de police et qu'elle pensait de sortir que devant son charmant lieutenant.

-Regarde, lui dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet en question. Je l'ai commandé tout à l'heure par internet et il est arrivé il y a moins de vingt minutes. Je suis allée le chercher avant de rentrer. C'est super, non ? Avec ça, je ne risque rien.

Sa mère, comme sa fille, la regarda avec un air dubitatif mais acquiesça. Au moins, avec ça, Kate était un petit peu plus en sécurité… N'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain, l'enquête avança, et un suspect avait été repérer dans la ville. Castle et son équipe s'était préparer pour aller le « cueillir » comme l'avaient si gentiment insinué les Gars, et Kate était euphorique à l'idée de voir une véritable arrestation de ses propres yeux.

-Il en est hors de question ! Beckett, vous restez ici, et c'est un ordre ! Compris ? Lâcha Castle.

Il savait qu'elle tenterait tout et n'importe quoi pour le convaincre de venir. Elle était coriace et avait de la suite dans les idées mais il n'en démordrait pas.

-Puisque je vous dis que je sais me servir d'une arme ! Je n'ai, de toute manière, jamais insinué que j'en voulais une, je veux uniquement vous suivre et assister à tout ce que vous entreprenez dans votre travail ! Plaida la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenait pas dans la phrase que je viens de vous dire ? C'est peut-être le « hors de question » que vous n'avez pas entendu ?

Castle était furieux qu'elle tente encore et en vain de contrer son ordre. Jamais un de ses subordonnés n'aurait eu l'audace de tenter pareille folie. Seulement, il savait aussi qu'elle n'était pas qu'une simple subordonnée, et que donc, certaines règles lui étaient inconnues. Ou lui passaient tout simplement au-dessus… Il amorça un demi-tour, râlant contre l'auteure et son insubordination, quand elle l'attrapa par le bras.

-attendez, s'il vous plait, j'ai vraiment…

-Mlle Beckett, la coupa Rick.

-Kate.

-Peu importe. Je ne vous prendrais pas avec moi pour la simple est bonne raison que vous n'êtes pas flic, vous êtes une civile et je ne peux donc pas vous prendre avec moi. Vous ne serez qu'un poids mort pour toute l'équipe et vous risquez même de faire échouer toute cette opération,

-Même si je possède un gilet pare-balles ? Ajouta-t-elle, tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Je vous… Quoi ? Vous avez un … Mais qui vous en a donné un ? S'exclama-t-il, plus surpris qu'autre chose.

-Personne. Je l'ai commandé. Comment vous le trouvez ? Demanda Kate en lui montrant le gilet avec inscrit WRITTER sur la poitrine. Je l'ai fait faire sur mesure.

Castle ne savait pas s'il devait être furieux ou fière de la jeune femme. Dire qu'elle était sotte était vraiment un odieux mensonge. Penser à prendre un gilet… Même lui n'avait pas réfléchit à ça lors de sa première arrestation, à ses débuts. Il s'avança lentement d'elle, en tachant bien de faire disparaître son expression de surprise de son visage et il se pencha vers elle, et lui murmura pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, vue que tout l'étage écoutait leur conversation.

-Même si vous me suppliiez à genoux de vous emmener, je vous laisserez ici. Vous aurez beau essayer de me séduire, ou de m'aguicher, vous resterez sur cette chaise à attendre mon retour. Et si vous êtes sage, je vous laisserez m'accompagné interroger le suspect. Cela vous convient-il, Mlle Beckett ?

Kate le regarda avec un regard de braise. Il comprit qu'il avait gagné cette partie, mais que malgré ses nombreux efforts et ses menaces, elle n'abandonnerait pas cette guerre.

-J'accepte… Pour l'instant, lieutenant Castle.

Et de la même manière que lui précédemment, elle se pencha vers lui, et lui susurra une phrase à l'oreille avec une infinie sensualité.

-Vous n'avez pas encore fini d'entendre parler de moi, Monsieur Castle.

Puis elle s'assit à sa place et attendit qu'il parte. Et juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Le premier que j'entends ricaner restera ici pour faire de la paperasse et s'occuper de la gamine à mon bureau, c'est clair ? Lança Rick à l'intention de ses deux coéquipiers derrières lui, qui peinaient à se retenir de rire.

Ryan et Esposito durent donc se contenter de sourire bêtement sous le regard noir de leur patron, durant tout le voyage en ascenseur, ainsi que celui en voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

Vraiement, vraiment désolé à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction pour ce retard ! j'essaierais de poster les suivants dans un délai plus résonable à l'avenir ^^' j'espère quand même que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !  
BONNE LECTURE ! 3

5.

Kate se trouvait toujours assise au bureau de son cher lieutenant à attendre patiemment son retour victorieux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent tranquillement et que le son caractéristique parvenait à ses oreilles. Elle se redressa immédiatement, se recoiffant discrètement, prête à rappeler sa promesse au lieutenant Castle. Seulement, elle déchanta rapidement en apercevant des flics en uniformes, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve, amenant un jeune homme afro-américain, menottes aux poignets. Ils le laissèrent sur une chaise juste en face de Kate, contre le mur, à quelques mètres à peine. L'homme se plaignit qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il était innocent, etc… La routine habituelle, quoi. Kate l'observa plus minutieusement. Il était habillé simplement, dans le style vestimentaire des jeunes des rues, et portait une casquette de couleur flashy rouge positionné en travers de la tête. Après quelques instants à geindre à l'intention des policiers qui ne l'écoutaient pas le moins du monde, le jeune homme sentit le regard de notre auteure à succès sur lui et se tourna dans sa direction, un sourire qui se voulait séduisant aux lèvres.

-Eh ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des fliquettes aussi canons dans leur rang ! La héla-t-il. Une fois qu'ils m'auront relâché, ça vous direz de sortir avec moi, beauté ?

Kate lui sourit. Au moins, elle avait une preuve vivante que son charme opérait toujours. Et ça lui faisait grandement plaisir qu'on lui flatte son égo. Bon d'accord, son égo surdimensionné. Elle se leva et s'assit juste à côté de lui, sur la chaise voisine, gardant tout de même une certaine distance. Les collègues de son lieutenant l'observèrent quelques secondes, puis se remirent à leur travail.

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Kate. Et vous ?

-Luiz. Luiz Martinez. Oui, je sais, ça fait plutôt hispanique qu'autre chose mais bon. On ne choisit pas d'où l'on vient.

-C'est certain. Navré, mais votre offre de sortie va devoir ne rester qu'une offre, aussi alléchante soit-elle, lui dit-elle le plus gentiment du monde, lui sortant son célèbre sourire de façade spéciale interview.

-Bah, c'est pas grave. C'est parce que z'êtes flic, pouvez pas sortir avec des beaux mecs comme moi, c'est tout. Répondit-il, complètement décontracté sur sa chaise, toujours menotté mais le sourire railleur et le regard lubrique.

-Ç'aurait pu être le cas si ce n'est que je ne suis pas flic.

-Sans déc' ! On vous a arrêté ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient osés embarquer une poulette de vot' genre…

Elle rit, mais ne répondit pas. Luiz reprit.

-Alors vous venez voir vot' mec ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Mais vous, pourquoi ils vous ont embarqué et menotté ? lança-t-elle discrètement.

-Soit disant que j'ai cambriolé une baraque dans le quartier. Soit disant seulement ! Pis, c'est pas comme si ces menottes allaient m'arrêter.

Il partit d'un rire gras qui fit relever la tête de certains officiers, puis tout le monde retourna à sa tâche sans plus se préoccuper d'eux. Kate se tourna vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Vous savez enlever vos menottes ? Sans la clé je veux dire, murmura-t-elle, fasciné.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme lui tendit les dites menottes de métal dans les mains, toujours son sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. L'auteure resta stupéfaite, puis lui redonna les menottes tout aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas alerter les autres policiers du district.

-Vous êtes doué ! Depuis quand les avez-vous retirer ? Lui demanda-t-elle, ébahie.

-Depuis le moment où vous vous êtes assise à côté de moi. Vous cachez la vue aux flics qui me surveillent. Du coup, c'est nettement plus facile. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Vous voulez essayer ?

-Carrément ! rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement, comme une enfant à qui on apprend un nouveau tour.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kate apprit grâce aux performances de Luiz à enlever subrepticement des menottes jugées inviolable par la police. Et sous les yeux de ces derniers, qui plus est. La jeune femme était aux anges. Elle avait bien fait de harceler son lieutenant, ça ne lui donnais que plus d'idées et de contenances à ses romans.

En attendant, dans un autre quartier de la ville, le lieutenant Castle s'apprêtait à donner l'assaut dans un appartement newyorkais crasseux d'un immeuble minable. Celui de leur suspect. Il fit signe à ses coéquipiers de se préparer, puis hurla en frappant à la porte :

-Monsieur Parker, NYPD ! Ouvrez cette porte !

Aucun son ne provenait de l'appartement. Castle regarda Esposito, de l'autre côté de la porte. Ce dernier acquiesça à son ordre silencieux, et en hurlant une nouvelle fois, il défonça la porte d'entrée d'un violent coup de pied frontal.

-NYPD !

Tout le monde pénétra dans l'habitacle, arme à la main et sur le qui-vive. Chacun sécurisait une pièce, puis voyant qu'elle était sans danger, en avertissait les autres, et passait à la suivante. L'opération dura à peine 30 secondes, jusqu'à ce que Castle remarque une fenêtre, dans la cuisine, ouverte. Il y passa la tête en vitesse. L'escalier de secours y était juste en face. Le lieutenant releva la tête et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le visage horrifié de leur suspect avant qu'il ne se détourne, reprenant sa course.

-Merde ! Il a filé par le toit ! Esposito, tu monte avec moi, les autres vous nous suivez de la rue, il va chercher à redescendre à un moment ou à un autre ! Go ! Ordonna-t-il en passant par la fenêtre et en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, l'hispanique sur ces talons.

Une fois sur le toit de l'immeuble, Castle dégaina son arme de service. Accroupit et toujours suivit d'Esposito, il chercha son suspect des yeux, tout en inspectant les lieux, au aguet du moindre indice de sa présence. Présence qui se fit savoir par quelques coups de feu « gentiment » tirés dans leur direction. Castle se positionna derrière une bouche d'aération qui ressortait du toit, et tout en se sécurisant, tenta d'apercevoir leur suspect. Esposito, pendant ce temps, faisait le tour du toit. L'objectif de cette entreprise était de prendre le tireur en sandwich, sans que personne ne soit blessé.

-Monsieur Parker, vous êtes cerné ! Rendez-vous, avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé ! Hurla Castle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette réplique était surfaite et surtout bien trop utiliser dans les films. Elle n'effrayait même plus les malfrats dans le genre de leur suspect. Il se sentit ridicule. Le tireur lui répondit d'une nouvelle rafale de balles dans sa direction, l'obligeant ainsi à se replier.

L'hispanique s'accroupi précipitamment en entendant les coups de feu, toujours sur ses gardes, puis continua dans la direction d'où provenait l'échange. Il repéra M. Parker prostré derrière un muret, complètement paniqué à l'idée de se faire arrêter ou tuer.

-NYPD ! Cria l'hispanique à l'intention du suspect. Ne bouger plus, où vous vous retrouverez avec un méchant trou dans le crâne !

Esposito le tenait en joue, permettant au lieutenant Castle de sortir de sa cachette et de venir lui mettre les menottes. Tout en lui exprimant ses droits, les deux compères l'emmenèrent dans la voiture de police. Castle rappela ses troupes rapidement et ils repartir tous au poste.

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, la première chose que remarqua notre lieutenant fut justement l'absence d'une certaine personne habituellement plutôt collante. Il pensait qu'il se ferait harceler directement en rentrant au commissariat. Castle fut donc on ne peut plus surpris de voir ladite jeune femme en train d'apprendre auprès d'un jeune délinquant récidiviste à retirer des menottes sans les clefs et sous les yeux de ses collègues… Il prit un air blasé, et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas lent, après avoir ordonné à l'hispanique de mettre leur suspect en salle d'interrogatoire.

-Comme ça, c'est bon ? demanda Kate au jeune homme.

-Parfait ! Maintenant vous passer vos mains comme ça…

Luiz lui montra le geste à faire, qu'elle reproduisit rapidement et avec succès.

-Génial ! Lança-t-elle, satisfaite.

-Oui, génial. Je ne vous le fait pas dire…

La voix raillarde devant eux ne pouvait venir que d'une seule personne. Kate n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir qui était celui qui allait lui passer un savon…

-Lieutenant Castle ! Je ne vous pas vue revenir, lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse, légèrement gênée. Avez-vous attrapé votre suspect ?

-Oui. Je peux savoir ce que vous faites au juste ? demanda Castle, froid.

-Hum… Je… Commença Kate.

Mais la jeune femme fut couper par son interlocuteur, qui finalement perdit patience et préféra s'éloigner. Comment avait-il pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle resterait bien sagement à l'attendre sans faire de bêtises ?

-Attendez ! Cria-t-elle en l'attrapant par la manche. S'il vous plait, je… Je n'ai rien fait de mal, je vous ai attendue sans broncher. Vous avez fait une promesse, lieutenant !

-Sans broncher ? Je vous avais demandé de rester sagement assise à mon bureau, et je vous retrouve en train d'apprendre auprès d'un jeune des rues à enlever des menottes ! Vous trouvez que vous méritez de m'accompagner avec le suspect ? Cracha-t-il, sévère.

Elle lui fit une moue déçue, puis tourna les talons et alla s'assoir à son bureau. Il soupira et se positionna en face de la jeune femme qui refusa de lui adresser un regard.

-Je rêve ou vous êtes vraiment en train de faire ce que je pense ? lança-t-il, aimablement.

-Faire quoi ?

Sa réplique fut aussi cinglante que la sienne précédemment. Il fit une grimace fugace. Il l'avait blessée et surement vexée par la même occasion.

-Vous boudez, répondit-il, simplement.

Ce fut à elle de soupirer bruyamment. Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer que c'était dans sa nature d'être casse-cou et de toucher à tout, notamment lorsque cette dernière s'ennuyer à mourir ?

-Je suis comme ça. Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'être moi. Je n'ai pas mis le feu au commissariat ou fait un scandale ! J'ai juste discuté avec un jeune détenu qui, de fil en aiguille, m'a appris quelques petits tours…

-C'est le fait que vous ayez désobéit à mes ordres qui me met en colère. Vous imaginez si mes collègues faisaient la même chose ? Il y aurait beaucoup plus de morts dans les rues. Vous comprenez l'importance d'obéir aux ordres, même si vous n'aimez pas ça ? Ça a était pour cette fois, ce jeune homme n'était qu'un petit voleur. Mais si cela avait été un meurtrier ? Qui vous dit qu'il n'aurait pas tenté de vous menacer d'une aime quelconque pour que vous l'aidiez à sortir d'ici ?

-Je… Je n'y avais pas pensé… Répondit Kate, honteuse, soudainement très intéressée par ses chaussures.

Rick la regarda un moment et su qu'il avait gagné. En lui expliquant les risques qu'elle venait de prendre inutilement, il lui avait fait prendre conscience que le danger, quand on est flic, pouvait venir de n'importe où.

-Bon. Il est temps d'aller interroger notre suspect.

Il se leva et s'éloigna de son bureau en direction de la salle où était retenu Mr. Parker. Après quelques pas, il se retourna vers son auteure.

-Alors ? Vous venez ?

Elle relava la tête immédiatement, surprise de ce qu'il proposait. Remarquant le sourire chaleureux qu'il lui lançait, elle se précipita à sa suite et le rejoignit à sa hauteur. Il passa une main dans son dos et la conduisit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

De son bureau, le Capitaine Montgomery se délectait de cette scène. Son lieutenant le plus prometteur commençait lentement mais surement à ouvrir son cœur. Il n'en fut que soulagé. Il se rassit dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir, reprenant ses dossiers, quand une clameur provenant de la pièce central de son établissement parvint à son bureau. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte prestement. Et là, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Kate Becket était devenue l'otage du suspect que Castle allait justement interroger. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs de sortir de la salle, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte et un filet de sang lui coulait sur la joue.

-Que personne ne bouge ! Hurla le suspect, légèrement paniqué par le nombre d'armes à feu qui le tenait en joue, et resserra sa poigne autour du couteau qui maintenant la gorge de son otage.

Kate se laissa faire, et repensa, bien malgré elle, au fait qu'elle venait à peine de se faire réprimander par Castle sur la prise potentielle d'otage. Elle se sentie ridicule, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle suivait son lieutenant favori, elle eut peur pour sa vie…


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ? Cela l'enrageait ! Il était à peine rentré dans la salle que son suspect lui avait assénée un violent coup de « je-sais-quoi » sur son visage, le meurtrissant sauvagement. Et dans sa folie du moment, il avait sorti un petit couteau de sa chaussette et avait pointé son arme de fortune sur la jeune femme pétrifiée. Castle était sorti, en chancelant, à la suite de l'individu armé, se tenant la tête de sa main droite, tandis qu'il levait son arme de service en direction de ce dernier.

Kate de son côté, aussi paniqué était-elle, essayait de raisonné son agresseur. Mais autant discuter avec un mur… Elle le comprit assez vite car il enfonça un peu plus la lame dans la peau tendre de son cou, laissant échapper quelques goûtes de sang.  
Lorsqu'elle avait vu son lieutenant tombé, l'arcade ouverte, elle eut très peur pour lui, avant d'être brutalement prise en otage. Elle enrageait, elle aussi, pour son incapacité à se défendre face à un danger. Elle se rendait enfin compte de sa faiblesse et cela la rendait folle ! Elle croisa le regard de Castle un bref instant, elle y lu une frayeur qui lui était destinée et elle en était émue, malgré la situation. Elle voulue lui sourire pour lui certifier que tout aller bien mais son agresseur pivota maladroitement, geste qui enfonça de nouveau légèrement la lame, et elle se retrouva en face du capitaine Montgomery, visiblement très inquiet, qui venait de sortir de son bureau. Elle laissa échapper une petite plainte dut à la douleur mais le suspect, complètement paniqué dorénavant, lui hurla de la fermer.

-Vous devriez commencer par vous calmer, Mr Parker, commença Montgomery, en pointant lui aussi son arme sur l'homme.

-Pas un geste, j'ai dit ! Cria de nouveau le concerné, la voix tremblante. Le premier qui… Qui tente quelque chose, je vous promets… Qu'elle en pâtira!

Kate n'osa même pas déglutir, de peur de se couper encore un peu plus l'épiderme. Elle sentait déjà le liquide chaud couler le long de son cou et mourir dans son décolleté. Mais elle refusa de se laisser aller aux larmes. Elle était plus forte que ça !

-Mr Parker… S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi… murmura-t-elle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage ou l'énerver au préalable.

-Je t'ai déjà de la fermer, sale garce !

-Vous êtes en train de paniquer. Si vous ne reprenez pas votre calme, vous allez forcément commettre une erreur qui vous sera fatale ! Continua-t-elle, malgré la trouille qui lui tordait l'estomac.

Castle, qui ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois des yeux, pestait dans sa tête. Mais que cherchait-elle encore à faire ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de jouer les héroïnes sans peur ! Si elle continuait comme ça, ou elle le calmerait comme elle le pensait, ou au contraire elle l'énerverait et le conduirait à faire une erreur qui pourrait potentiellement lui être fatale à elle ! Il tenta à son tour se chance avec le suspect.

-Mr Parker ! Regarder autour de vous ! Vous pensez réellement que vous pourrez sortir d'ici sans encombres ? Demanda Castle, sur le ton de la conversation.

Il lui avait lancé cette phrase en rangeant son arme dans son étui et lui montrait ses mains vierges de tous objets quels qui soit, et tenta une approche à pas de loup vers l'homme armé.

Comprenant le manège du lieutenant de police et ne comptant pas se laisser faire, même au bord de la panique, le suspect ne se démonta pas. Il passa la main, qu'il avait maintenu jusque-là dans le dos de la jeune femme, sur son ventre pour la pressé un peu plus contre lui. Ainsi, elle faisait un parfait bouclier humain. Et avec sa victime, ils reculèrent doucement vers l'ascenseur.

-Vous croyez que je vais vous écouter, lieutenant ! Cracha-t-il. Maintenant que je tiens votre copine, vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour m'empêcher de sortir d'ici !

-Ne faites pas ça, Mr Parker ! Tenta une nouvelle fois Castle, en avançant petit à petit, lui aussi.

Le suspect n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement de la cage de métal qui, selon lui, allait le mener vers la liberté. Aussi calmement que possible, le lieutenant se rapprochait des deux protagonistes en face de lui, toujours les mains relevées à plat devant son visage, prouvant qu'il ne pointait rien en direction l'individu armé.

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, Mr Parker. Il y a déjà des tas de flics postés de part et d'autres de la rue, ainsi que des tireurs embusqués. S'il vous reste un semblant de lucidité, vous comprenez certainement que l'équation est facile à réaliser si vous voulez rester en vie.

De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le large front sommairement dégarni du suspect, de moins en moins sûr de lui. Gouttes qui dégringolèrent le long de son visage rougis par le stress, pour ensuite finir sur la joue de sa victime, légèrement dégoûtée.  
Castle fit un pas de plus. Aucune réaction de la part de Parker, trop occupé à observer frénétiquement les alentours, comme en manque d'oxygène. Un autre pas. Le suspect se figea en direction du lieutenant.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas bouger ! Hurla-t-il, de nouveau pris d'une crise passagère. Ça sera de votre faute si je lui tranche la gorge !

-Vous ne ferez pas ça, Mr Parker, lui lança le brun. Je vous le redis, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici, pour la simple est bonne raison que je ne vous laisserez pas quitter cet endroit avec elle !

Le suspect compris très clairement le message implicite, et avala difficilement sa salive. Le regard du lieutenant s'était durcit, ne laissant plus passer la peur, l'angoisse et le self contrôle, mais un sentiment de haine, de colère et de violence pure qui fit frissonner Kate tout autant que l'homme derrière elle. Ces yeux perçant et cruels, qui laissait présagés monte tortures, elle ne les connaissait pas.  
Castle s'avança encore un fois vers les deux individus, et cet acte déchaina l'enfer. La folie du suspect atteint son paroxysme et il perdit entièrement tout contrôle de lui-même face à autant d'insubordination de la part du lieutenant de police. Il se débarrassa de la jeune femme avec une telle force insoupçonnée qu'elle atterrie durement sur les chaises de bureau et se foula une côte. L'homme se jeta, furieux, sur Castle, arme à la main et prêt à le lui planter dans le corps, mais ce dernier l'écarta facilement, l'immobilisa au sol grâce à une prise d'arts martiaux puis lui tordit si sauvagement le poignet pour lui faire lâcher prise, qu'un léger craquement retentit qui fit hurler le suspect de douleur.  
De son côté, Kate était mal en point. Lacéré à plusieurs endroits au niveau du cou, et avec une côte de foulé, elle était allongée sur le côté à même le sol, en se tenant douloureusement la cage thoracique, et n'osait plus bouger d'un cil.  
Laissant le suspect blessé aux bons soins du capitaine Montgomery, Castle se rua littéralement sur sa chère coéquipière, la touchant à peine mais tentant tout de même par des mots doux de la rassurer et de l'avertir de l'arrivée très prochaine des secours. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, séchant les timides larmes traitresses qui coulaient sur les joues de la jeune femme, tout en compriment doucement un morceau de tissu sur sa plaie ouverte dans la nuque. Kate essaya tant bien que mal de parler mais son protecteur l'en empêcha en posant délicatement un doigt sur ses lèvres tremblantes, lui intimant de garder ses forces pour les épreuves à venir.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les brancardiers firent leur entrée, et se posèrent à proximité de la jeune femme blessée.

-Elle s'appelle Kate Beckett, quelques lacérations sur le cou et surement une ou deux côtes de fêlées, leur raconta le lieutenant en tenant la main de Kate dans la sienne.

Cette dernière laissa échapper une petite plainte lorsque les ambulanciers la portèrent jusque sur le brancard, faisant resserrer la prise de Castle sur sa main. Esposito et Ryan relatèrent les faits exacts quant à la chute violente de Kate sur les sièges, puis tous escortèrent la jeune femme jusque dans l'ambulance où Castle monta auprès d'elle. Arrivé à l'hôpital, et juste avant de la quitter des yeux, Castle lui promis d'appeler sa famille et de rester veiller sur elle.

Après plusieurs heures de déplaisantes auscultations, de radios et d'IRM interminables, Kate fut enfin attribuée à une charmante petite chambre individuelle où elle put revoir sa famille inquiète et son séduisant ange gardien. Alexie était en larmes et elle fut ravie de pouvoir enfin prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Marta montra plus de réserve mais elle était très émue et surtout soulagée de voir sa fille indemne. Castle, quant à lui, ruminait sa colère envers lui-même et sa honte de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, ce que Kate remarqua immédiatement. Elle demanda à sa fille de lui apporter un jus de fruit, et, accompagnée de sa grand-mère, l'adolescente quitta les lieux, laissant les deux adultes entre eux.

-Ne soyez p pas trop dure avec vous-même, s'il vous plait. Ce qu'il s'est passé est aussi de ma faute ! J'aurais dût être plus prudente, commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par le beau brun.

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, Kate, ainsi qu'à ta famille. J'ai failli à ma mission de vous protéger. Je vais de ce pas faire en sorte que vous soyez affectée à un lieutenant plus compétant. J'espère sincèrement que vous vous rétablissiez très vite. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre famille maintenant. Au revoir, Kate.

Et sans plus un regard mais la mine sombre, il sortit lui aussi de la pièce sans lui laisser le temps de parler. Et ignorant les plaintes de la jeune femme, une fois la porte close, il quitta l'hôpital, la mort dans l'âme.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Kate avait passée deux jours à l'hôpital, sur ordre du médecin, et devait encore rester une semaine entière enfermé dans son loft de Soho pour doucement se remettre et se réhabilité à des mouvements plus naturels et spontanés. Deux côtes de foulés, ce n'était pas rien ! Plongé dans ses pensées, elle tapait frénétiquement sur le clavier de son Mac. Elle recréa une chute pharamineuse pour son héros de roman, Jameson Heat, auquel elle ajouta des anecdotes véridiques sur ce qu'elle-même avait vécu. Mais la majorité sortait évidemment de son imagination plus que débordante. Avec une semaine sans quasiment pouvoir quitter sa chambre, elle n'eut d'autres choix, après des heures à passer devant des films vue et revue, de travailler sur son nouveau roman, Vague de chaleur, dédié à son lieutenant préféré… Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la fois où, vaincu par l'amertume et les regrets, il avait décidé de s'éloigner d'elle. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas tenté de le contacter à maintes reprises sur son cellulaire, ou sur celui de son bureau, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé de lui répondre. Même le capitaine Montgomery n'avait guère pu la renseigner. Apparemment, il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour remettre ses idées en ordre. Et évidemment, le capitaine avait refusé de lui donner l'adresse du lieutenant, ou encore de lui dire quand ce dernier reprendrait le travail. Soit. Elle avait beaucoup plus de ressources qu'ils ne le pensaient… Le seul hic était qu'elle ne pouvait se mouvoir pour le moment. Elle devait au moins finir sa semaine de repos complet. Et avec ses deux chiens de gardes qui surveillaient le moindre de ses faits et gestes, sans parler de sa harpie de manager, elle ne s'en sortirait pas avant d'avoir fini son manuscrit et de s'être complètement rétablie. Après, seulement, elle l'espérait, elle pourrait aller convenablement le harceler à son domicile. Elle devait donc encore patienter deux jours. Deux jours durant lesquels elle exploita son talent pour finir décemment son futur roman. Et permettre à ses sources de mettre la main sur l'adresse du domicile de son cher lieutenant.  
Ce fut donc, en ce beau matin de dimanche, que notre insouciante jeune auteure se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers l'appartement du beau Richard Castle.

TOC, TOC, TOC !

Quelqu'un frappait à sa porte un dimanche matin alors qu'il sortait tout juste de sa douche. Surprise mise de côté, Rick était persuadé que son père se trouvait derrière sa porte. Il alla donc, complètement décontracter, ouvrir la porte de son humble appartement, sans prendre la peine de se vêtir.

-Bonjour, Castle ! Comme vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, je me suis permis de venir vous rendre une petite visite surprise ! Lança d'une traite la jeune femme avant que son locuteur n'ait eu le temps d'interpréter la situation.

-Beckett ?!

Prit d'un excès de pudeur soudaine, il resserra le nœud de la courte serviette autour de ses hanches, tout en bafouillant le nom de sa protagoniste. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, en lui demandant d'attendre dans le salon qu'il finisse de s'habiller. Amusée par le comportement pudique et gêné du lieutenant, Kate réprima un rire et lui sourit largement en réponse à sa demande.  
Lorsque ce dernier lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre prestement sa chambre, la jeune femme ne loupa absolument pas le léger mouvement qui souleva subtilement un bref instant la serviette du jeune homme, laissant une vue imprenable sur son appétissant postérieur. Miam ! Pensa-t-elle.

-J'espère que je ne vous ais pas trop fait attendre. Formula péniblement Castle, encore visiblement embarrassé par la situation, en revenant dans le salon.

Kate hocha la tête négativement, toujours aussi amusée, mais cette fois-ci, elle rit doucement, ce qui dérida un peu le lieutenant, content de la voir se réjouir, même à ses dépens.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut cette visite matinale ? Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quittés en bon terme, la dernière fois, réplica-t-elle en retour. Et comme vous ne répondiez pas à mes nombreux messages, je suis venue en personne.

-Comment avez-vous trouvée mon adresse ?

-Les pages jaunes, plaisanta-t-elle, ne voulant pas lui avouer le nom de ses sources aux seins de la police et en s'asseyant confortablement dans un des fauteuils du jeune homme. De plus, j'ai appris par le capitaine Montgomery que vous aviez pris quelques jours de congés, alors je voulais savoir comment vous vous sentiez. Votre arcade m'a tout l'air d'avoir bien cicatrisé.

-Peut-on en dire autant de vos foulures ? Lança-t-il pour dévier le sujet de la discussion et le ramener sur la jeune femme.

-Je vais très bien, merci de vous en soucier… Répondit-elle, plus froidement.

Son reproche était clairement visible. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas avoir cherché à savoir si elle se remettait de ses blessures. Et encore plus d'avoir simplement dit qu'il lui chercherait un remplaçant… Il avait évité toutes confrontations jusque-là, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas y réchapper aujourd'hui.

-Ecoutez, commença Castle en s'asseyant à son tour et en se penchant en avant, les mains jointes. Je regrette sincèrement de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, la dernière fois. Vous avez été blessé, mais, grâce à Dieu, vous vous en êtes sortie ! Mais la prochaine fois ? Et si, par une autre de mes erreurs, votre vie était de nouveau en danger ? J'ai promis à votre famille que je veillerais sur vous et je n'ai pas réussis à tenir ma promesse…

-Au contraire, vous avez parfaitement tenu votre rôle, Castle ! Répliqua-t-elle immédiatement. Vous m'avez sauvé et je vous en remercie. Maintenant, il faut laisser tout ça derrière nous, et avancer ensemble.

Kate entoura ses mains jointes des siennes en une douce étreinte, tout en lui offrant un de ces plus éblouissants sourires made in Beckett. Castle esquissa un vague rictus mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il était fautif, un point c'est tout.

-Et si vous pensez que vous êtes fautif, c'est vrai…

Faisant écho à ses propres pensées négatives, il sursauta, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ces paroles de la part de l'auteure. Il resserra ses mains en forme de poing pour évacuer son irritation jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches. Kate ne quitta pas une seconde des yeux son lieutenant et augmenta à son tour la pression autour de ses poings, auréolant Castle de sa chaleur.

-Mais je le suis tout autant que vous, finit-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Nouveau sursaut. Quoi ? Cette femme se croyait donc vraiment si faible ? Peu de nouvelle recrue, même des hommes, aurait gardé leur sang-froid autant qu'elle ! Elle n'avait pas été non seulement forte psychologiquement, elle avait été exemplairement courageuse. Et il la respectait pour ça. Il voulut lui faire savoir mais la voix, soudainement, lui manquait. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait mis son petit cœur à mal et ce dernier accéléra quelque peu sa cadence habituelle. Sa bouche se dessécha dans le même temps, le laissant pantois. Sans quitter le regard envoutant devant lui et sa cavité buccale devenue pâteuse, il peina à déglutir. Puis, aussi doucement qu'il était possible de l'être, il la vit se rapprocher dangereusement de ses lèvres. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas touché qu'il sentait déjà son souffle chaud sur sa peau, et une douce chaleur commença à monter progressivement au niveau de son bassin, prenant rapidement possession de chaque parcelle de son corps. Cette jeune femme lui faisait un effet monstrueux ! Il allait tendrement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, voulant goûter ardemment à cette bouche tentatrice, quand son téléphone les arracha brutalement à leur bulle de sensualité. Déçu, embarrassé mais surtout frustrer, il se recula en s'excusant et décrocha son cellulaire. De son côté, Kate avait rarement éprouvée autant de haine envers une tierce personne pour avoir osé gâcher ce moment magique. Tout son corps bouillonnait de convoitise. Mais c'est avant tout le tambourinement de son palpitant qui la troubla le plus. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas autant désiré un homme ? Mais n'était-ce pas plus que ça ? Elle rougit furieusement, plaquant les mains sur ses joues pour les cacher aux yeux de son lieutenant. Mais c'était peine perdue, il avait remarqué son petit manège.

-Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, Lanie ? Questionna le jeune homme sur le ton de la conversation, mettant dans un coin de son cerveau les rougeurs traitresses de sa locutrice.

Lanie ? Comme Lanie Parish ? Le médecin légiste ?! Une fois de plus, le corps de Kate bouillonna mais non plus de désir, mais de rage. Sa rivale coupait court à un moment on ne peut plus important ! La jeune femme n'écouta pas un mot de la conversation mais vue le ton, se doutait que ce n'était pas professionnel. Elle se leva sensuellement, prédatrice, et se rapprocha lascivement de Castle, qui l'ayant vue faire, en resta quelque peu chamboulé, surtout après leur précédent rapprochement. Elle se colla nonchalamment à lui avec une lenteur désabusée, posant ses mains sur son torse avec une tendresse charnelle, et faisait courir ses doigts sur ses pectoraux saillants au travers de son pull émincé.

-Hum Lanie ? Je suis occupé, là, tout de suite, tenta-t-il en chancelant imperceptiblement. Je peux te rappeler… Plus tard ?

La belle brune entendit rapidement l'autre femme au bout du fil lui répondre par la négative. Visiblement, elle ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, celle-là ! Elle s'attaqua donc suavement au cou du lieutenant, qui laissa échapper un bref soupir sous ses caresses. Elle entendit de nouveau la voix au travers du téléphone.

-Rick ? Il y a un problème ? Tu es avec quelqu'un ?

-Je… Non… Mais… Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle plus tard, ok ?

-Attend, mais Rick ! Je voulais vraiment t'inviter à diner. C'est important que tu sortes un peu, tu prends des jours de repos mais tu ne quittes jamais ton appartement. Ce n'est pas sérieux !

Se retenant autant que faire se peut, Castle agrippait le meuble sur lequel il s'était appuyé pour éviter de toucher la jeune femme. Non pas qu'il ne le désirait pas, mais s'il se laisser allait à ses pulsions, il lui ferait l'amour sur le champ ! Seulement, s'il ne raccrochait pas très prochainement, il ne pourrait bientôt pu rester maître de lui-même.

-Je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas bien, Rick ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Kate, folle de frustration, arracha le téléphone des mains de Castle, qui en profita pour poser ces dernières sur ses hanches. Ce geste eut le don de faire se tendre tout l'épiderme de la jeune femme en un frisson exquis, ce qui ravi le lieutenant. Il se pencha à son tour et mordilla voluptueusement le contour de sa mâchoire.

-Rassure-toi, il n'est pas seul, cracha presque Kate à l'intention de la métisse, rageuse, alors je te serais reconnaissante de bien vouloir nous laisser maintenant. Je prendrais bien soin de lui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ciao !

Et sur ces dernières paroles emplis de « bienveillances », elle se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres gourmandes de son lieutenant, qui répondit avidement à son baiser ardent.


End file.
